TRES LUNARES
by demonyc
Summary: Albert es el vocalista de una banda de rock, esta enamorado de su vecina Candy pero no sabe como acercarse a ella simplemente se dedica a espiarla por las noches, ¿lo descubrirá Candy?


**TRES LUNARES**

Eran las 5:00 de la tarde, Albert como siempre estaba terminando de ensayar con su banda Rebellious Heart, miraba ansioso su reloj ya se acercaba la hora en que ella llegaría, Stear menciono a los demás chicos -

- Chicos, creo que Albert muy educadamente nos esta diciendo... hora de retirarse

- tienes razón Stear, creo que ya mero llega esa preciosa rubia que pone como loco a Albert - decía Anthony en tono por demás divertido

- Bueno cualquiera se pondría como loco, al tener una vecina que es maestra de Gimnasia, ¿se han fijado las piernas que tiene? - menciono Archie

- Imposible no verlas - dijo Anthony

- son unos tontos, ella es como una Diosa, jamás en mi vida pensé que pudiera existir una beldad como ella, he tratado de hablarle, pero al solo mirarla, las palabras simplemente desaparecen de mi boca - decía Albert sonrojado

- jajajajaja ¿que les parece chicos? nuestro aclamado vocalista hasta se sonroja, tú estas loco por esa nena ¿eh? deberías de invitarla a salir un día de estos, lo animaba Archie

- Claro, ¿porque no lo haces mañana? recuerda que mañana es día en que salimos con las chicas a pasear en moto, ya sabes yo llevo a Patty, Archie a Annie, Anthony a Susana y tú en vez de ir con la resbalosa de Eliza, invitas esa preciosidad, ¿te la puedes imaginar con unos pantalones de piel bien ajustados al cuerpo?

- Yo si, - dijo Anthony divertido viendo como el rostro de Albert se ponía bastante serio

- ¿porque mejor no se largan? dijo Albert molesto

- Esta bien, nos vemos mañana a las 5:30 a.m. piénsalo Albert, no puedo creer que seas tan tímido con esa preciosa ¿por lo menos sabes su nombre?

- Si Stear, se llama Candy White y escúchenme muy bien todos, no quiero que vuelvan a expresarse así de ella ¿me oyen? ella es muy especial para mi

- ¿Acaso estas enamorado de ella? - interrogo Archie

- ¿y si lo estuviera que?

- no nada, tienes todo el derecho de enamorarte de quien tú quieras.

En eso un auto mini cooper se detuvo al lado y los cuatro chicos miraron como una hermosa rubia bajaba de el, llevaba unos jeans ajustados y una camiseta blanca también pegada al cuerpo, tenia el cabello sujeto en una cola alta y algunos rizos se escapaban traviesos, trataba de bajar una mochila que al parecer estaba un poco pesada, entonces Anthony le dijo a Albert -

- Anda, ve ayúdale, esta es tú gran oportunidad de hablarle.

Pero Albert se quedo paralizado, su presencia lo paralizaba por completo, simplemente su cuerpo no le obedecía, Anthony movió la cabeza y cuando volteo, Archie ya estaba saludando de lo mas amable a Candy y le ayudaba a bajar la pesada mochila, Anthony dijo molesto -

- Archie es un maldito aprovechado y tú Albert... eres un tonto

- ya váyanse, por favor - dijo Albert molesto.

Tanto Stear como Anthony, saludaron desde donde estaban a Candy, ella muy sonriente les devolvió el saludo, Archie se despidió cordialmente de ella y se dirigió a donde estaban los demás chicos y dijo -

- Albert, a que no sabes lo que me acaba de preguntar Candy sobre ti

- pues no, no lo se, ¿que fue lo que te pregunto?

- me pregunto que si siempre eras así de serio

- ¿y que le dijiste?

- que solamente eras así con las chicas que te gustaban, te digo esto para que no vayas a pensar que estaba coqueteando con ella

- si claro - dijo Albert serio

- bien entonces nos vemos mañana.

Cuando los tres chicos se marcharon en sus motocicletas, Albert entro a su recamara y tomo un cuaderno donde había compuesto una canción para Candy, hacía apenas dos semanas que llevaba escribiéndola, ya solo faltaba afinarle algunos detalles, faltaban 15 minutos para las 6:00 p.m. era hora del ritual de ella, entonces Albert tomo como cada tarde sus binoculares y cerro cuidadosamente las persianas de su habitación y comenzó a observarla.

Candy estaba en su habitación y cuidadosamente comenzaba a soltar su hermosa y felina cabellera, después con sumo cuidado, los pantalones y por último la ajustada camiseta, hasta quedar solamente en ropa interior, era excitante mirarla con aquellas prendas tan provocativas, las pequeñas tanguitas y el ajustado top haciendo resaltar sus pequeños pero bien formados pechos, al parecer siempre que hacia eso tenia música, porque parecía como si bailara al estarse quitando la ropa, además agitaba cadenciosamente las caderas y su cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Eso era mas de lo que Albert podía imaginar de ella, era sumamente sensual la manera en que se movía, se sentía culpable de estarla espiando, siempre decía que no volvería a hacerlo, pero era imposible, era algo mucho mas fuerte que el, después Candy comenzaba a hacer un poco de gimnasia, era tan flexible... Albert no podía controlar su imaginación, de pronto vio que Candy se quedaba mirando fijamente hacia la habitación de Albert, rápidamente se quito de ahí y vio como ella cerraba las persianas de su habitación., Albert pensó -

- ¡Dios mío! ¿me descubriría? no por favor, no podría verla a la cara

De pronto, tomando su cuaderno se dirigió al pequeño escritorio y comenzó a leer la canción que había compuesto, se llamaba Tres lunares, tomo su guitarra y comenzó a cantarla. 

Era su silueta cada noche en la ventana,

una fantasía convertida en realidad, en la ceremonia,

antes de dormir, se preparaba

Algo de gimnasia para estar en vaya forma, luego la pijama

terminaba el show

Solo algunas veces mi conciencia me pegaba, aquello ya era una adicción,

nunca pude hablarle, cuando estaba cerca, ni saber su nombre, ni ella mi afición

Hoy que se ha marchado vivo prisionero, de aquella angelical visión,

nunca estuviste conmigo y tus tres lunares de memoria se, el de la rodilla, el de tú mejilla

y el que solo yo podría morder!

Hasta con los ojos cerrados... esos tres lunares podría yo encontrar, el de la rodilla,

el de tú mejilla y el que solo yo podría devorar!

Si se apareciera frente a tú ventana, por favor me llamas, deja dirección, no intentes

mirarla, haz lo que te digo, los lunares causan adicción!

Recuerdo bien su silueta frente a mi ventana...tras de su balcón, en la ceremonia, antes de dormir,

nunca estuviste conmigo y tus tres lunares de memoria se!

Me tomaría una vida de esos tres lunares poderme llenar oh oh oh.

Cuando termino de tocar y de cantar escucho el timbre y se asomo por la ventana, sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban mirando, era ella, era Candy quien estaba timbrando, se lavo rápidamente la cara, pero su cara seguía sonrojada, se sentía realmente un verdadero tonto, respiro profundo y bajo lo mas tranquilo que pudo a abrir la puerta, ahí estaba ella sonriéndole amable llevaba unos ajustados mayones con una playera algo floja, pero después de lo que acababa de ver Albert, su imaginación adivinaba las bellas formas de ella, el seguía sin poder articular palabra alguna y ella le dijo coqueta -

- Hola Albert ¿puedo pasar?

- ¿eh?

- ¿te molestaría invitarme a pasar? digo si no estas muy ocupado

- claro que no

- ¿Claro que no me invitas a pasar?

- no, es decir, no me molesta que pases y no estoy ocupado, perdón no se que me pasa

- no te preocupes, bien me dijo tú amigo Archie que querías mostrarme algo y que me esperabas a esta hora, así que aquí me tienes, ¿que es lo que quieres mostrarme?

- ¿perdón? ¿que yo te iba mostrar algo?

- si, menciono algo así de una canción y como hace unos momentos te escuche tocar y cantar, supuse que la estarías ensayando, anda muéstramela.

Albert se quedo paralizado nuevamente y pensó - Archivald Conrwell esta me la pagas, estuviste husmeando entre mis cosas, esa canción era mi secreto, maldita sea, ¿ahora como hago para salir de esta?

- ¿pasa algo?

- no nada, enseguida regreso voy por mi guitarra.

Albert paso a Candy a la pequeña sala y subió por su guitarra mientras pensaba que canción tocaría, cuando bajo comenzó a tocar una bastaste triste llamada, no me hace bien, entonces Candy dijo -

- mmm ¿esa es?

- eh, bueno si

- ¿seguro? porque tú amigo me dijo que se llamaba tres lunares y no veo la relación en esta canción, también es muy hermosa, pero algo triste

- bueno, tienes razón esta se llama, no me hace bien, efectivamente acabo de terminar de escribir una que se llama tres lunares

- pues esa es la que deseo escuchar ¿puedo?

- Claro.

Albert comenzó a tocarla y a interpretarla, tenía los ojos cerrados cuando termino de cantarla, cuando de repente sintió como unos tibios labios rozaban los suyos, Albert pensó - ¡que diantres! ¿estoy soñando? si es así no quiero despertar, comenzó a corresponder con pasión a ese beso, su lengua comenzó a explorar el cuello de ella, entonces ella le susurro al oído -

- me gustas mucho Albert, me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo

- Candy tú también me gustas mucho

- entonces... ¿sabes donde están mis lunares?

- Candy yo... no quisiera que pensaras que soy un enfermo sexual

- ¿sabes porque hago esa rutina todas las noches?- pregunto sugerente Candy

- no, no lo se - contesto Albert sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a la cercanía de Candy

- yo hace tiempo que se que me miras, lo hago para ti

- Candy, tú no solamente me gustas estoy locamente enamorado de ti

- entonces... ya somos dos los enamorados

- Candy, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- claro que si, yo seré para ti todo lo que tú me pidas que sea.

Albert no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando, la mujer que por años había admirado ahora aceptaba ser su novia, se sintió como un tonto, pero un tonto muy feliz, finalmente le dijo -

- Candy, mañana me gustaría que nos acompañaras a los chicos y a mí por supuesto a andar en moto, siempre salimos los fines de semana, ellos van a llevar a sus novias y a mí me encantaría que tú me acompañaras, puesto que ya eres mi novia, ¿que dices?

- yo encantada de la vida, ¿sabes? no eres el único que espiaba

-¿porque dices eso?

- porque tengo mi traje de piel, estaba segura de que algún día te decidirías a invitarme a pasear en tú Harley, todos lo fines de semana te miraba cuando salías con tus gafas para el sol y tú ropa de piel ajustada, ash siempre me quedaba esperando a que te decidieras a invitarme, así que por fin voy a utilizar esa ropa, ¿sabes? nunca imagine que el vocalista de una banda de rock fuera tímido, debes de tener muchas chicas tras de ti

- pues la verdad, al que mas siguen es a Anthony, yo solamente tengo ojos para una hermosa rubia que me hechizo con sus hermosas esmeraldas desde el día que me miro.

Los dos se quedaron largo rato, besándose y acariciándose, por fin el sueño mas anhelado de Albert se había hecho realidad, tenia entre sus brazos al amor de su vida, a su musa.

FIN.

Espero haya sido de su agrado, las dos canciones que menciono las canta el grupo Kerigma


End file.
